disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas Brothers
The Jonas Brothers are the Grammy-nominated boy band that gained their initial popularity on the Disney Channel. The band consists of three brothers: Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, and Kevin Jonas. Band Discovery Nick Jonas began his professional career at the age of seven, performing in Broadway plays such as Annie Get Your Gun and Beauty and the Beast. While Nick was working on his solo album, Nicholas Jonas, Joe performed in the Baz Lurhmann production of La Boheme. In 2005, the three brothers were signed onto the Columbia Records label because president Steve Greenburg like the song that the three had written together, Please Be Mine. The group went on tour with the likes of Kelly Clarkson, the Backstreet Boys and Jesse McCartney, as well as other Disney Channel bands like Aly & AJ and The Cheetah Girls. Albums Their first album, It's About Time, was released in February 2006, featuring singles such as Mandy and Time for Me to Fly. Columbia released only a limited amount of these records, so the brothers dropped them and were signed with the Hollywood Records label. Their second album, Jonas Brothers, was released in August 2007. Within the first week, it reached number five on the Billboard charts. Singles include Hold On and S.O.S. The brothers made an appearance on Hannah Montana as well as the Disney Channel games, Teen Choice Awards, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve to promote their album. They launched their Look Me In The Eyes Tour in January 2008. Singles from their third album, A Little Bit Longer, were periodically released on iTunes until the release of the full album in August 2008, including Burnin' Up, Pushin' Me Away, Tonight, and A Little Bit Longer. Each of the songs occupied the number one spot on iTunes until the release of the next single. The Jonas Brothers announced at the 2009 Golden Globe Awards that they were currently in the studio recording their fourth album. Acting Career The Jonas Brothers and their good friend, Demi Lovato, starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Camp Rock. The soundtrack to the movie sold 188,000 copies within the first week and helped launch Demi Lovato's recording career. Due to the success of the original, Camp Rock 2 will be filmed in the late spring of 2009. It will also feature the Jonas' youngest brother, Frankie Jonas. It was seen for the first time Seprember 3, 2010, prior to the preview of Fish Hooks. The Jonas Brothers were filming a new Disney Channel Original Series, J.O.N.A.S., which premiered May 2, 2009. The series was over October 2010. Other Information The Jonas Brothers are one of the few teenage superstars that have still maintained their family-wholesomeness. Each brother wears a purity ring, signifying that they're waiting until marriage to have sex. They also abstain from alcohol, tobacco and other drugs. In 2007, the Jonas Brothers started their own charity, Change for the Children Foundation. Contributors can donate to charities such as Nothing But Nets, American Diabetes Foundation, St. Jude's Children's Research Hopital, Children's Hospital of Los Angeles, and Summer Stars: Camp for the Performing Arts. External links *Official Website *Official Fan Club *Official MySpace *Official YouTube Category:American actor-singers Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Musicians